This invention relates to a bottle having a clip for suspending the bottle in an inverted position. It relates particularly to bottles that are used to dispense detergent into a toilet tank.
A number of types of suspending devices for liquid dispensers have been suggested. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,763, showing a hook-type suspension device which is positioned over the top of a toilet tank wall and which clamps onto the neck of the bottle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,426 shows another type of fixed hook member supporting a cage basket into which the bottle fits. U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,640, shows bendable wires forming a hanging device. These devices are all cumbersome, involve hangers that are separate entities from the bottle, and complicate installation. Also, they are relatively expensive.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,627,177, 3,698,021, 3,864,793, and 3,952,339, show devices which are assembled with the bottle. These involve a sliding member, usually metal, that slides in a recess in the bottom wall of the bottle, and requires stops. They are somewhat tricky to assemble and tend to be stiff in their action.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,524 to Easter disclosed pivotal dispenser bottle hanger including a flexible plastic hanger member secured permanently to the bottle wall, within a shaped recess, by suitable bonding means. The hanger member had a grooved fold line so that it could pivot to be rotated outwardly 90.degree. from a stored position to an extended, bottle-suspending position. This risked being broken off by flexure.
While these prior devices were for the most part effective for their intended purpose, none was as efficient, dependable, easy to use, and as economically manufactured and assembled as the present invention described below.